One of the Boys
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Kai one-shot


[Story start *Nelly's p.o.v*]

Great. Another boring school day. What is the point? I mean all people do at school is muck around; I'm not perfect myself but at least I do something to make an effort. Nobody bothers anymore. Oh well, at least there was baseball after school, I'm the only girl on the team and it's one of my favourite hobbies. I was sat at the back of my classroom with my mates, the guys from the team. Don't get me wrong, I like being with the boys more than the girls, I just wish there was more activities to do. But seeing as we're not allowed on the field yet, we can't do much on the rest of the school grounds.

"What's up Nell?" Dan asked me. I sighed.

"Man, I can't believe that we made the finals in baseball, and yet the teachers won't let us practice, lame much huh?" I complained, all of the boys nodded in agreement, then their mouths fell open. I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"No way!"

"You can't be serious!"

"No kidding, this is major!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I asked feeling miffed that no one answered.

"Look!" One of the boys pointed to the front of the classroom – I nearly fell out of my seat. The new guy who just came into the room was the great Kai Hiwatari!

"No shit mate! I see what you mean" Was all I could utter.

"Someone's dazzled" Dan teased, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure I do, and anyway I don't recall my mouth falling open, do you?" I replied with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Miss Anderson, would you come here please?" Mr. Felon called, I gulped.

"Oh scheiss", I muttered and made my way to the front where Mr. Felon sat at his desk, "Yes sir?"

"As you can see – and many others for that matter – we have a new student. I would like you to show him around during registration and then return here immediately afterwards", Mr. Felon instructed, not noticing the evident shock on my face, "Mr. Hiwatari! Please come here"

Kai looked well beyond pissed off, and I couldn't blame him. Who would want to be shown around when there's a map? And more to the point, when that person is ME it's going to be mega annoying. This is not my day.

"Hn" Was all Kai grunted as he stood next to me. He was 4 inches taller than me, but I still felt a little intimidated under his stature; I had to turn my head away so I wouldn't blush.

"Miss Anderson! Are you paying attention?" Mr. Felon sounded annoyed; I turned my head back blushing a brilliant shade of scarlet. Kai was smirking at me.

"Uh… sorry?" I said uncertainly, Kai coughed. I knew that was a cover up of a laugh; Mr. Felon's gaze fell upon Kai.

"Something wrong Mr. Hiwatari?", Kai glared coldly back, it was interesting to see Mr. Felon look uncomfortable under that icy stare; Mr. Felon cleared his throat, "You may proceed"

I walked away quickly as the tension suffocated me and I needed air.

"Look kid, are you coming or not?" I looked to see Kai towering in front of me, I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm going to dance around the corridor. What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm showing you around" I said irritably with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh so hostile" Kai smirked, I sighed.

"Look dude, I know you're mega pissed off with me but if you just stop nagging at me we might get things done quicker" I cut in quickly; Kai's smirk got even wider. I turned round groaning.

"Unbe-fucking-believeable", I mumbled, "Ok dude, sorry, not having a good day but not that it matters anyway"

"Well at least I've got a feisty chick who knows how to stand up for herself to show me around" Kai walked to stand next to me, I blushed.

"When you have 3 brothers, you toughen up quicker. C'mon, I'll show you around" We both started walking.

After that Kai and I hung around for the week; he was a pretty cool guy, not to mention very hot. His smirks are sexy as and I love it [**Me: Who wouldn't ~.^**] !!! Anyways, my baseball team won a match. The lads were bouncing around while I was packing up the equipment.

"Not bad" A male voice came from behind me, I smirked knowing who he was. Kai.

"By your standards?" I queried turning to Kai standing there with his arms crossed.

"Well, what do you think?" Kai smirked opening his eyes. Only then did I notice that they were enticing, they were a lovely violet and it was like looking into the ocean because they were so deep. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's why I asked you the question" I replied, Kai came forward so he was only a few inches away. I noticed that he was really warm, I could feel it seeping out of his skin.

"Well, I thought you did really well" Kai said, I glowed with pride, praise from someone like Kai means you must have done something exceptional.

"Thanks" I grinned, then he smiled and I almost melted. His smile was really warm.

"Follow me" He murmured holding out his hand, I took it and he led me into the trees at the end of the field. He pulled me to him, his hands around my waist.

"Kai?" This was very out of character for Kai, but it didn't matter to me at this very moment in time.

"Close your eyes" He whispered in my ear, making me tremble but I closed my eyes. I felt his face getting closer, and then I felt his hot lips on mine. I didn't hesitate and kissed him back. I swore I felt him smirk as he kissed me harder and passionately; licking my bottom lip. I granted entrance and as he explored I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. The feeling of him in my mouth was wonderful – and became even more so as he massaged my tongue. I fought back trying to massage his tongue. After a heated tongue battle we broke away for breath, panting. Kai looked down at me and kissed me gently.

"I love you Nell" He said hugging me lovingly, I leant up to peck him gently on the lips.

"And I you" We both smiled as we entwined our fingers and walked out holding hands into the radiant sun.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)_**


End file.
